criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sue Walsh
Unnamed uncle Kate Hoffer Gabby Hoffer Unborn child |path = Unclassified Killer |mo = Bludgeoning |victims = 1 killed 1 assaulted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Sianoa Smit-McPhee |appearance = "Gabby" }} "I moved into your perfect little house, your perfect little street. Everybody told me that I lucked out, that I got myself a good family. Well I had a good family, I didn't want yours." Sue Walsh is a killer who orchestrated the disappearance of Gabby Hoffer, who appeared in Gabby. History When she was eight, Sue's parents died, and she was sent to live with her cousin Kate and the latter's parents. However, Kate's father molested Sue, which traumatized her and caused her to develop psychopathic and violent tendencies, as well as a jealousy against Kate, who never received any of the sexual abuse and was unaware of it, upholding her father as a good man. As an adult, Sue decided to take revenge against Kate by having her daughter, four-year-old Gabby, abducted. She initially tried to recruit her boyfriend Ian Little and Kate's ex-husband Doug Hoffer, but the latter apparently refused and tried to call the authorities, forcing Sue to kill him. Ian then disposed of Doug's body. Meanwhile, Sue decided to change her plan, instead contacting an online forum specializing in "disrupted adoption", a relatively new type of crime that involves children being quickly given away by overwhelmed adoptive parents to offenders who pose as adoptive families. She eventually sealed a deal with one of her contacts, Nicole Jones, who agreed to take Gabby. In "Gabby", Sue took a sleeping Gabby to a convenience store, where she purchased a number of food and drinks in a rush, while Nicole abducted Gabby outside. When Sue goes back outside and sees that Gabby is gone, she feigns horror and screams for help. The BAU, called in to assist in the investigation, believed her to be innocent, instead suspecting Doug of being behind Gabby's disappearance. Their suspicions are disproved when Doug's body is shortly discover. Then, security footage reveals that Sue was seemingly waiting for someone before entering the convenience store; that and the fact that she didn't park her car near a light (the typical behavior of a protective mother) lead to the agents suspecting Sue. After Sue attacks Hotch in a fit of rage when he accuses her, the BAU deduces from her behavior that she was indeed responsible. Later, Kate offers to interrogate Sue herself, and when she does, Sue reveals her motives and tells her that Gabby is gone. She also implies that she is pregnant, and taunts Kate by saying that she'll 'never let hers out of her sight'. She isn't seen for the rest of the episode, but the BAU later deduce that Sue was lying in order to further the psychological torture on Kate, and are able to rescue Gabby from Michelle Fader and Michael Feehan. Modus Operandi When she killed Doug Hoffer, Sue bludgeoned him to death with a candle holder with such force that it broke into several pieces. She then had Ian dispose of Doug's body. Profile Sue displays uncontrolled rage whenever challenged, an indicator of a predisposed female offender. Though she has no known criminal record or history of violence, she is capable of concealing her tendencies, like any other predisposed female offender. Predisposed female offenders are also considered the rarest type, and they target young children under their care and their tendencies can be sadistic, brutal, and sometimes bizarre. The blunt-force trauma that killed Doug Hoffer suggests that Sue has violence issues, and that kind of rage must have stemmed from somewhere. Known Victims *2014: **February 16: Doug Hoffer **February 19: Aaron Hotchner Notes *Andy McPhee, the father of Sue's actress Sianoa Smit-McPhee, previously appeared on Criminal Minds, portrating Liam, a member and (presumed) second-in-command of the Breakaway IRA Faction, a criminal organization that appeared in Season Six. Appearances *Season Nine **"Gabby" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Female Killers Category:Psychopaths